


Probably Too Close

by yamsfreckles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, slight mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsfreckles/pseuds/yamsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi refuses to let Tsukki's birthday go without doing something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly drabble because I couldn't let Tsukki's birthday go without celebrating in some way

“What do you wanna do tonight, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked from where he sat on Tsukishima’s bed. 

The latter looked up from his chemistry textbook, eyebrows furrowed. “I thought we were going to study for the exam coming up next week.”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and stood up crossing the room to stand by his friend. “We can do that tomorrow. Your birthday only comes once a year, y’know,” he said matter-of-factly.

Tsukki scoffed before returning back to the textbook. “I told you I didn’t want to celebrate.”

“Like I’m going to actually let that slide,” Yamaguchi complained. “We are going to do something whether you like it or not, so it might as well be something you enjoy.”

Tsukki sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He was still sore from volleyball practice and he really didn’t feel like going anywhere. “Can’t we just stay in?” he asked.

Yamaguchi huffed. “I guess so if you’re gonna be such a stick in the mud, but we have to do something besides studying,” he insisted.

“Like what?”

Yamaguchi furrowed his eyebrows contemplatively. Tsukki couldn’t help noticing how cute his friend’s freckles were when he looked like that. He then proceeded to scold himself for thinking about his only friend that way.

“We could just watch a movie, I guess,” Yamaguchi finally suggested. 

Tsukki considered it. It wouldn’t require any movement and it would be kind of relaxing. “Okay,” he relented.

They settled on Jurassic Park because Tsukki’s movie collection was absurdly small and that was the only one that interested them both.

They turned off the lights and sat on the couch – probably too close in Tsukki’s opinion, but he wasn’t going to complain – and the movie began to play. 

Tsukki could feel his muscles unwinding slowly and, despite the fact that this movie usually kept his attention, he found himself nodding off not even fifteen minutes in. 

His head fell onto Yamaguchi’s shoulder and he felt his friend stiffen slightly, though he was too groggy and warm for it to really register with him. He was asleep no more than five minutes later.

Yamaguchi tried to keep his focus on the movie, but his eyes kept coming back to rest on Tsukishima, who was still asleep on his shoulder. 

He smiled fondly at his friend and tentatively ran his fingers through the taller boy’s short, blond hair. He didn’t even budge.

Yamaguchi slowly leaned his head down onto Tsukki’s and took a shaky breath. This was the closest they had ever been and he liked it. It felt nice – natural. 

“Happy birthday, Tsukki,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> yamsfreckles.tumblr.com


End file.
